


Makin Love

by iamalmita



Series: Hand Made Love [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Eunwoo, Daddy Kink, Dom Eunwoo, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Top Eunwoo, You Have Been Warned, binu - Freeform, binu smut, binwoo - Freeform, bottom bin, bottom dongmin, dom bin, dom dongmin, i have sinned, myungjin mentioned, sanhyuk mentioned, smut book, sub bin, sub dongmin, sub eunwoo, tease, top bin, top dongmin, very unholy, wet dreams, what am i doing-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita
Summary: Basically a binu/binwoo smut book.I dont see any binu smut anywhere and I have been told my smut writing skills are not too bad and I had too many ideas so this happened heheTaking requests ^^ comment/ find me on twt @jeonggukielovea and drop a messageI promise you quality smut LOL enjoyyy :))))
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Hand Made Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646731
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. Wet Dreams Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> top eunwoo, bottom bin and just dongmin suffering and getting his revenge

_His boyfriend trailed open-mouthed kisses down his neck, muttering his name. Dongmin roamed his hands on Bin’s muscular back, skin smooth under his touch. He grabbed his neck and kissed him forcefully, shoving his tongue in his mouth making the younger groan loudly._

_“Ride me, baby.”_

_Bin pecks his lips before leaning away, a mischivious smile on his face. He placed his knees on either side of Dongmin’s hips before grabbing his length and sinking down on it._

_Dongmin watches Bin’s face contort in pleasure, letting out breathy moans._

_“Shit, Binnie.”_

_He stills for a while, gathering his breath and slowly starts on a slow pace, pulling it out till he almost reaches the tip and then, slams down until he bottoms out._

_Dongmin curses again, grabbing Bin’s waist and starts thrusting into him at a fast speed._

_Bin cries out in pleasure, “Ah! Min-”_

“Dongmin-ah!”

He opens his eyes to see Jinwoo staring at him.

He blinks a few times and looks around. He was in his room, alone in his bed.

_Was it a dream?_

“Yah, are you feeling okay? You were whining in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?” Jinwoo looked concerned as he spoke calmly.

Dongmin sighed and sat up, “I’m okay, hyung. I guess it was a nightmare, I don’t really remember it.”

Dongmin smiled at him but Jinwoo doesn’t look convinced. “You are our alarm clock. And it’s already 7 AM. I know you’re tired but you don’t usually sleep in like this.”

Jinwoo was clearly pouting. Dongmin smiled wider.

“Hyung, you’re talking in ‘pout’. I’m feeling fine, I promise. If I have any problems, I promise I’ll tell you first,” Dongmin held out his pinky, smiling.

Jinwoo smiled and ruffled his hair, “Okay. Come on, we have a shoot today. M-hyung is setting up breakfast.”

He nodded and Jinwoo walked out.

Dongmin ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

“ _Ah! Min-”_

He quickly opened his eyes and got off the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Of course he has a problem but Jinwoo wont be able to solve it for him. He is fucking hard and had a wet dream of his boyfriend riding him and he had a photo shoot today.

‘What a great way to start the day,’ he thought to himself.

He jerks off behind the safe walls of his bathroom and comes out freshly showered and dressed. He sits down just in time for Bin to come in sweaty (and hot) from the gym.

“Morning, Nunu,” Bin walks over and pecks Dongmin on his lips, smiling innocently.

But, of course, Dongmin’s mind was somewhere else. He coughed and drank his coffee.

“What’s the matter? Am I too hot right now?” Bin whispers the last part and makes Dongmin choke again, making Bin burst out in laughter.

“Flirting so early in the morning,” Sanha sends them a look as he eats.

“You are sitting on Minhyuk’s lap, Sanha.”

“Jinwoo hyung is hugging you from behind, M-hyung.”

Bin laughs again. Dongmin just stares at his boyfriend holding his stomach in laugher.

His mind was very unholy today.

After breakfast, they head towards the location of their shoot and got their hair and makeup done. The first one to go was Myungjun. After that, it was Minhyuk, then, Dongmin. The shoot was for a magazine and the theme was a bit sultry and... sexy? Like a more serious type. Everyone was wearing suits.

Dongmin completed his shoot well and was watching the other members get their shoot done. Bin was currently laughing with Myungjun as Sanha tried not to laugh at their funny antics. Bin was wearing a white button down tucked into tight black pants. His tie hanged loosely around his neck, the top three buttons undone and all Dongmin could see was his veins popping out as he laughed.

Dongmin could feel a sudden urge to suck right at that spot below his jaw and he would whine so sweetly-

“Eunu.”

He quickly turned to look beside him. Rocky was looking at him with a straight face.

He sighed, “You didn’t even notice me not using honorifics.”

Dongmin blinked, stammering, “I-I did, I was just, you know-”

“Yeah I know, hyung. Busy staring at Bin hyung. We are not at our dorm, okay? Keep those bedroom eyes for somewhere else. It’s so inappropriate.”

Dongmin could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Nunu!”

Dongmin jumped, turning around to look behind him. Bin was looking at him with a big smile, hands beside his face, acting like a kid trying to scare his parents.

Dongmin’s brain had really stopped functioning because he was just standing there in the same position, looking at his boyfriend.

Is this what they meant by saying ‘dreams are powerful?’ He had clearly forgotten to speak like a human.

At Dongmin’s lack of reaction, Bin’s smile quickly disappeared and turned to one of concern, “Dongminie, you okay?”

_The things you do to me, Moon Bin._

Dongmin smiled, “I’m fine. I was just thinking of something.” Bin didn’t look convinced and proceeded to pout until Dongmin chuckled fondly.

“I’m really fine, Binnie,” he smirked a bit, leaning close to Bin’s ears, “You wont want to know it here.”

“What do you mean?” Bin asked innocently. Dongmin looked at him for a moment.

_I shouldn’t suffer alone, eh?_

Beside them Minhyuk rolled his eyes. Dongmin looked over and shared a glance with Jinwoo before dragging Bin away somewhere. Minhyuk walked over to Jinwoo, “Bin hyung goes last, right?”

“Of course. He will, now.”

Bin found himself in the restroom, Dongmin locking the door behind him. He was getting a bit nervous now.

“D-Dongminie?”

Dongmin turned to him and walked forward slowly, eyes staring straight into his. But they weren’t shining like they used to, instead they were dark and almost dazed. Now, he was starting to understand the situation.

Bin walked back every time Dongmin made a step forward until his back was against the basin. He stilled and Dongmin stood right in front of him, face centimetres away from his.

Bin gulped and Dongmin’s eyes followed the way Bin’s adam’s apple bopped up and down.

Bin was starting to have problems down there.

“Min-”

“Do you know what happened in my dreams today?”

Bin’s line of sight meet with Dongmin’s, “No...”

“...You were chanting my name,” Dongmin looked at the younger’s slightly parted lips, “trailing kisses down my neck. Then... you sat on top of me,” his eyes met his again, “And rode me. Moaning.”

Bin’s breath hitched and he stopped breathing.

People say that Dongmin is cute, not sexy. His smile reminded people of unicorns and rainbows and his eye smiles were always adorable. But the way Dongmin was looking at him right now was fucking hot. The word cute didn’t even exist anymore. He was wearing a suit but he felt so naked, like his boyfriend was literally undressing him with his eyes and he looked like he was about to be preyed on. And shit, it was so hot.

His boyfriend was so fucking hot right now.

Dongmin moved his leg between Bin’s and the younger whined instinctively. Bin looked away in embarrassment. Dongmin smirked, “Now I got you all riled up. Let’s go.”

Bin looked dumb founded as Dongmin walked away with a smile.

“Dont touch yourself, okay? Lets do something when we get home.”

And like that, Dongmin went away while Bin gaped, sweaty and of course, hard.

“Fuck you, Min.”

The photo shoot went somewhat well. The pictures turned out great by the way, all thanks to Dongmin’s gaze. But no one knew the struggle Bin was going through except for that person that caused it, of course.

And the boner?

Well, lets just say Bin handled it just enough for it to be not too visible on the photos.

After they were done, they went home as Jinwoo told everyone about an interview they had tomorrow. It was only for the five of them excluding Bin since he wasn’t part of promotions.

The sun was setting a bit, the skies coloured in oranges and red. The moment the car stopped, Dongmin immediately opened the door and dragged Bin with him. The rest could only sigh.

Bin blushed as he struggled to keep up with Dongmin’s pace until they finally reach their room. Dongmin locks the door and pushes Bin towards it, lips already on his. Dongmin’s kisses were hard and sloppy, his desire just overflowing in every movement. Bin was barely clinging onto him, fingers digging into his arms as Dongmin leaned his weight on him. He pulls away and Bin gasps for breath.

He looked fucked already, hair messed up, pupils dilated, lips swollen and red as a string of spit connected their mouths. Dongmin kisses him again, “Gosh, do you know how hard it was to stop myself? I had to muster up all the courage I had to not grab your neck and kiss the shit out of you.”

Bin groaned loudly as his hands went to unbutton Dongmin’s shirt. Dongmin had this thing of dirty talking, only when he was very turned on. And he could tell Dongmin was very, very much turned on right now. It made his insides burn so pleasantly.

They were naked in no time and on the bed. Dongmin pinned the younger’s hands beside his head, interlacing their fingers together and proceeded to kiss and suck at his neck, “I could devour you like this all day.” He made sure to leave angry red marks behind, Bin making small noises and panting breathlessly. 

He pulls away after a while and looks at the art he had created. He smiled as he opened the drawer beside the bed and took out the bottle of lube.

He throws it at Bin, "Prep yourself for me, baby."


	2. Wet Dreams Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the action takes place ;))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the ending for pt 1 but I wrote it here too, so no need to check back ^^

_ Bin groaned loudly as his hands went to unbutton Dongmin’s shirt. Dongmin had this thing of dirty talking, only when he was very turned on. And he could tell Dongmin was very, very much turned on right now. It made his insides burn so pleasantly. _

_ They were naked in no time and on the bed. Dongmin pinned the younger’s hands beside his head, interlacing their fingers together and proceeded to kiss and suck at his neck, “I could devour you like this all day.” He made sure to leave angry red marks behind, Bin making small noises and panting breathlessly. _

_ He pulls away after a while and looks at the art he had created. He smiled as he opened the drawer beside the bed and took out the bottle of lube. _

_ He throws it at Bin, “Prep yourself for me, baby.” _

Bin gulps, looking at the container in his hands. Dongmin sits back and stares at him, waiting for him to move. His cheeks burned. Dongmin could see him hesitating and asks, “Are you going to do this or not?”

Bin looks down, biting his lips nervously. 

Dongmin’s eyes change to that of concern and asked softly, “Are you uncomfortable with it? You don’t have to if you are uncomfortable, I’ll do it for you.”

He feels his chest swelling with warmth and happiness at Dongmin’s words, he smiles, “No, it’s not that. I’m just... very embarrassed.”

“Are you sure? Is that it? Tell me honestly,” Dongmin came closer and held his face with his hands.

“Yes, I’m sure. Gosh, I love you so much. You’re too nice,” Bin smiles even wider, looking into Dongmin’s eyes. His boyfriend returns his smile and gave a quick kiss on his lips, “I love you too. So much. 

So, I want to make sure you are okay with whatever we are doing. Will you do it, then?”

Bin nods shyly.

“Let’s get on with it then.” Dongmin’s smile turns into a smirk and his eyes regained its previous look of lust. Bin clears his throat and lies down.

“No need to be embarrassed, love. You look very sexy right now. Always have.”

Bin’s cheeks reddened even more as he spreads his legs. He squeezes out a generous amount of lube on his fingers and slowly inserts his forefinger into his entrance, letting out little noises.

“You’re doing well, keep going, love,” Dongmin praises him, voice strained. He himself bit his own lips, heat arising in his core. 

Bin keens at the praise and waits for a while before beginning to thrust his finger in and out slowly. He takes deep breaths, trying to relax himself further. After that, a few thrusts until he became loose  and another finger until it loosens up and then another. The process continued until he could easily thrust four fingers out of his own entrance.

During all this time, Dongmin had his eyes on Bin, dark eyes staring without a blink. His cock twitches in anticipation and his desire burned even more. 

Bin made little noises, eyes closed as felt the pleasure flowing through his veins. “I’m ready, Min.”

“Good.”

Bin removed his hands and Dongmin helped him sit up. The elder dived in and kissed his boyfriend passionately, hands roaming all over his body. “Damn, baby, you’re perfect.” They switched positions, 

Dongmin leaned on the headboard and Bin sat on top of him.

“Give me a show, love,” Dongmin smiled darkly, “Just like in my dreams.” 

Bin smirked back and their lips met again before pulling away. “My pleasure.”

They had stopped using condoms a few months back, Bin claiming that he wanted to feel Dongmin and vice versa. It’s not like Bin bottomed all the time, by the way.

Bin slathered a good amount of lube on Dongmin’s cock, stroking it which earned a deep groan from its owner. Then, he placed his knees on either side of Dongmin’s waist and positioned his cock at his entrance. Dongmin nearly drooled in anticipation. He sank down slowly, gasping loudly. He could feel his insides burning at the stretch but it felt good. Dongmin growled, closing his eyes, “Shit,  Binnie.” Bin adjusted and took a deep breath before sinking down on it completely. Both of them moaned in pleasure and Bin began moving his hips at a slow pace, “Min, ah, you feel so good.”

“Yeah? You feel even better, Bin. Just perfect for my cock,” Dongmin breathe out. His hands travelled to Bin’s chest and took both his nipples between his fingers and pinched it.

“Ah!” Bin moaned out loud, a sudden pleasure bursting through his body and arched a bit. Dongmin rubbed them ruthlessly, tugging from time to time, pleased with the reaction he got. “Shit, Min, stop. Agh-” his words didn’t match with his movements at all, eyes closed and his back arched, biting his lips. His hips didn’t stop moving either, sliding Dongmin’s cock in and out of his hole easily. Dongmin knew his boyfriend’s antics already so he just smirked and enjoyed the view, “Of course, I should stop, right? I should stop playing with your nipples so that you can concentrate on riding me well. You haven’t seen the way you arch yourself, baby. It makes me so horny.”

Bin whimpered at Dongmin’s words, quickening his pace. He placed his palms on his chest and bounced greedily on his cock, “Ah, Min-”

“Shit, Bin,” Dongmin growled and closed his eyes, head falling back into the pillows. He reached out and took Bin’s cock in his hand and stroked it. Bin let out another whimper but accompanied with  Dongmin’s name.

“Fuck, I’m close. Are u gonna make me come, Binnie? Make me come with your slutty ass?” 

Bin’s moans grew loud but he was too lost in pleasure to notice it. Dongmin’s words had the best effect on him, made his insides burn with so much pleasure, made him extra horny. His hands stroked  him fast and he too, was getting close but he was unable to form a coherent sentence. 

“Min, Min- Dongmin, Ah- please, Minnie-”

He struggled to stay in a constant pace but Dongmin began thrusting upwards, meeting his bounce. Bin moaned a series of Dongmin’s name, both of them nearing their peaks.

“Come for me, Binnie.”

A few thrusts and Bin spilled himself on Dongmin’s hands and chest with a high pitched whimper. His thighs shook as he rode through his orgasm. Dongmin also came a minute later with a gasp. Bin moaned feeling Dongmin filling him up. Chests heaving as they gathered their breath, Bin leaned on Dongmin.

After sometime, the effects of their high began to fade and Dongmin turned over so that Bin was lying on the bed. He slowly took out his cock, both of them wincing due to oversensitivity before getting towels wet with warm water. He cleaned both of them and came back, sliding a blanket over their bodies. 

“Binnie, open your eyes and sit up. Have some water,” Dongmin gently coaxed him until he sat up with a whine and drank some water. Dongmin drank the remaining and settled down beside him, hugging him close. Bin hummed and hugged him back, “Thank you.”

“For the amazing sex?”

They both chuckled. Bin looked up, eyes half open, “I love you, Dongmin.” He kissed him sweetly, both of them smiling into the kiss. “I love you too, Bin. Love you so much. You did absolutely well, today.”

“Thanks. It was amazing. I love your dirty talks. You’re so hot but only I know that,” Bin said drowsily, eyes closed but smiling. Dongmin smiled as well, “Of course, I’m hot only for you. Just for my Binnie.” 

They laughed, “Good night, Minnie. You know, sometimes, I don’t even know what to call you. I call you Minnie and Eunu and Eunwoo and Dongmin, ugh. You have too many names, Minnie.”

“You missed some.”

“What?”

“Baby. Darling. Honey. Sweetheart. Darling-”

Bin punched him weakly, “Aish, shut up. They sound cheesy.”

“You are cheesy, Moon Bin.”

“Fine,” he tucked himself comfortably under Dongmin’s chin, “Good night, my lover. Meet me in my dreams, my handsomely hot prince.”

“Good night to you too, my Romeo,” Dongmin kissed his forehead, “I shall be waiting for you, my beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, what did you think of it, readers? hope you liked it!   
> i take prompts as well!! leave a comment/dm on my twt @jeonggukielovea or instagram @moon_al_mi
> 
> have a good day/nighttt <333


	3. Kitten Play pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin prepares a surprise for Dongmin to see when he gets home.
> 
> kitten play/ kitten roleplay  
> dom dongmin, sub bin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellu there~  
> it has been a while since i started writing this and i havent updated in forever, sorry for that :') you can request prompts if you want! leave a comment or dm me on twt @jeonggukielovea   
> its 2k+ words so im dividing it into two chapters hehe

Bin was feeling so anxious and jittery. He couldn’t sit still and paced the room, back and forth. He had just received a phone call a few minutes back, informing him that the package he ordered was getting delivered today. He had placed the order a few days back.

It was still a few hours before his boyfriend returned from work but he was still nervous. He wanted to prepare well for the surprise.

Just then, the door bell rang.

He quickly went to the door and opened it, thanking the delivery man. He came in and sat down on the bed. He took a deep breath and opened the package, eyes lighting up.

It was just like he imagined. He could feel his heart beating so fast. He gently took out the objects inside the box. It was a pink hair-band with cat ears, a pink choker with a metal heart hanging at the centre and lace panties and thigh highs of the same colour. They looked beautiful.

And pretty.

Bin smiled as he quickly stripped his clothes and went to bath. He took his time, scrubbing himself until he deemed himself clean. He came out excitedly and dried himself. After that, he applied his favourite vanilla scented lotion all over his body. He put on the clothing and clipped the choker snugly around his neck and put on the hair-band. Then, he checked himself in front of the full mirror.

It looked... good. He liked it. He looked very cute in his opinion. The thigh highs and the panties fit him well and the pink colour contrasted beautifully with his slightly tanned and muscular but well toned body. Feeling a warm blush taking over his cheeks, he smiled again. He couldn’t wait until Dongmin comes home and see his surprise.

“Bin-ah! I’m home!” Dongmin called out as he closed the door behind him. It had been a long day at work and he was happy to be home to meet his beloved boyfriend. He longed for the warm cuddles and sweet kisses that was showered on him, Bin being all smiley and happy. Just as he stood up after taking off his shoes, his boyfriend came out wearing a long robe. “Minnie~”

Bin engulfed him in a hug with a kiss on his cheek. “What’s with the robe?” Dongmin asked, easily melting into the hug. Bin pulled away and his eyes twinkled with mischief, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Surprise?” Dongmin looked _surprised_ by the sudden announcement and Bin giggled with excitement. “Close your eyes. Quick!” Dongmin chuckled and did as he was told, “What kind of pranks are you up to, Binnie?”

“Hush, it’s not a prank. Now, follow me. No peeking!” he led Dongmin into the bedroom, holding his hands and made him sit on the bed. Dongmin heard the door being closed and some shuffling.

“Okay, you may open your eyes.”

Dongmin opened his eyes and he caught completely off guard when he saw him wearing cat ears and a choker and _holy shit,_ pink thigh highs and panties with lace. He gaped at his boyfriend, checking him out from head to toe. The attires fitted him so well, his cock tucked in to fit the panties but still creating a huge bulge and Dongmin could already feel his own cock stirring to life. He may have forgotten how to breathe as well, because the love of his life looked so pretty and beautiful in front of him and he was real. Bin was actually wearing them.

Bin smiled shyly, looking at Dongmin, “Do you like it?”

Dongmin stared for a whole minute for croaking out a ‘yes.’ His throat felt extremely dry as he gulped. Bin was blushing, the tip of his ears red as well as his cheeks but he managed to smirk, “Are you gonna keep staring? Or do something?”

Dongmin may have forgotten his tiredness at that moment because he lunged forward and grabbed his neck, kissing him passionately. Bin opened his mouth readily, letting Dongmin shove his tongue inside licking and sucking wherever he could. Bin put his arms around Dongmin’s neck, Dongmin’s free hand grabbing his ass, giving a gentle squeeze. Bin keened as Dongmin turned them around, leaving butterfly kisses over his jaw line and neck as he walked forward until Bin fell on the bed. He proceeded to leave several red and purplish hickeys over his neck and collarbones after Bin refused to take off the choker. Bin squirmed, letting out soft moans as he hugged Dongmin closely.

Dongmin trailed his kisses all over his body, murmuring sweet praises, “So beautiful. So pretty. Kitty baby,” and came back up to his chest. Bin whined as he took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, one hand playing with the other. “Hngh!” Bin gasped, tangling his fingers into Dongmin’s black locks, tugging a bit. Dongmin licked and sucked the little bud until it was puffy and hard before going over to the other one and giving it the same treatment.

“Minnie,” Bin spoke breathless, “I need you, now. Please.” As an answer to his request, Dongmin ground his hips on him, earning a surprised ‘ah’ from the squirming man underneath him.

Dongmin captured Bin’s lips in another passionate kiss, grinding his hips on the younger’s clothed cock, drawing out as series of whines and gasps.

“Ah, Minnie, please. Stop t-teasing me. No m-more teasing.”

Dongmin pulled away and looked at him. “How do good kittens ask their owners?”

Bin whimpered, closing his eyes before opening them again. “P-Please. Please, Minnie.” His eyes were dazed, the hair band barely in place on his head. His lips were swollen and red, glistening as it was coated with spit.

“Are you good kitten, Binnie?” he asked nonchalantly. Bin nodded aggressively, “Yes, I have been good. So good for you, Minnie. I waited for you all day and I didn’t even touch myself at all. Please, Minnie, please.” Bin whined, looking at him with _kitten eyes,_ needy and desperate. Dongmin pretended to think for a while before he leaned down and gave one more kiss and got off him.

“All right, then. Face down, ass up, baby,” Dongmin commanded and Bin obeyed. He undressed by the time Bin settled on the bed as instructed and took out the bottle of lube from the bedside table, sitting down beside him. “Good boy,” Dongmin patted his ass before holding the waist band of the panties and pulling it down in a swift motion. He let it rest at his knees and squeezed out a generous amount of the lube on his hands. He warmed it a bit by rubbing his hands together before pressing into his entrance.

“Relax for me, okay?” Dongmin ran his hand down Bin’s muscular back and the latter breathed out, nodding, “Okay.”

Dongmin inserted his forefinger in and Bin’s breath hitched. He breathed out and tried his best to relax, shifting. Dongmin gave him little praises, entering slowly until the finger was knuckles deep. After that, a few thrusts until he became loose and another finger, loosen him up, then another. The process continued until Dongmin could easily thrust four fingers out of Bin’s entrance.

By that time, Bin was a moaning mess. He kept moving his hips back to meet Dongmin’s thrusts, moans getting louder accompanied by occasional gasps.

“Binnie~ I have been searching for that treasure but I still haven’t found it. It’s taking quite a while, hmm?” Dongmin moved his fingers around, voice playful as he searched for that special spot.

After a few seconds, Bin jerked forward with a loud gasp. “A-Ahh!”

“Found it.” Dongmin smiled. He began to ruthlessly rub his prostate, his other hand pressing down on his waist to hold him down as Bin began to thrash around.

“You like it, kitten? Like it when I treat you so rough?

“Min- Ah! N-No- S-Stop! I-I can’t- Minnie! Ah-”

Bin felt the heat in his stomach rising rapidly, his cock rubbing against the bed-sheets, grinding down, since Dongmin had pinned him down, adding to his already overwhelming pleasure.

“Aww, look at yourself, Binnie. Shaking and trembling under my hands. You could overpower me if you want but you can’t. My pretty little kitten can’t do it. Because you love it, don’t you kitten? You love to be wrecked like this.”

Bin could feel his cheeks heating up. What Dongmin said was true. And just that thought pulled him closer to his orgasm, just the thought of his somewhat sadistic boyfriend making him weak and powerless. “Are you a good kitten, Binnie? Are you good for me?” Dongmin asked, the fingering producing squelching noises because of the lube. Bin was a moaning mess, too lost in pleasure to reply to Dongmin’s question. Dongmin removed his hand that was pinning him down and slapped the younger’s asscheeks a few times enough to produce loud sounds in the room. Bin yelped as he jerked forward, surprised. “I asked if you’re a good kitten, Binnie.”

Bin whimpered before replying, “I’m a good kitten. Binnie’s good. Good for you. Good for you, Minnie.” Dongmin smirked, continuing his administrations as he pressed him down. Bin grabbed onto the sheets tightly, getting close to his high.

“Ah-ah-ah, I’m close, Minnie, I’m close, I’m so c-close, s-stop-”

“Kitten, are you gonna cum just by my fingers, not even my cock? You can’t even wait while I stretch you? Oh my, you’re clenching so much, so desperate to cum, my poor baby kitty.”Dongmin cooed and Bin nearly cried. The pleasure became too overwhelming and he couldn’t hold in anymore. With a shrill cry, he came. His body shook as the aftershock rolled through his body, breathless as Dongmin milked him dry. Soon, he became oversensitive and tried to move away, “M-Minnie, too much, t-too much-”

Dongmin pulled his hands away and Bin almost sighed in relief before he was turned over in a swift motion. The next moment, Dongmin had his cock in his mouth and Bin cried out in surprise. Dongmin had his hands on his waist and thighs, pressing him down as the younger writhed from oversensitivity as well as pleasure. Bin’s thighs shook and his body trembled as he moaned endlessly, hands grabbing onto the sheets beside his head. Dongmin greedily sucked his cock, tongue playing around with the slit. He bopped his head easily, breathing through his nose as he engulfed the entire length. It took a few more bops before Bin was cumming again with a cry, eyes rolling back as he arched into the bed. Dongmin swallowed his cum and pulled off with a pop, Bin breathing heavily as he came down from his high. He immediately got on top of the younger, cupping his face with his hands, “You with me, love? You good?”

Bin breathed out as he nodded, looking dazed. Dongmin gave a few innocent pecks to his lips, muttering sweet praises. Bin smiled, “What about you? I know you’re still hard. Should I suck you off? Or a handjob?” Dongmin kissed him sloppily on his lips, Bin easily opening his mouth to let him in. “Do what kittens do best. Suck me off,” Dongmin murmured. “Alrighty.”


	4. Kitten Play pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bin makes dongmin come? yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sooo short tho ^^'

_ Bin breathed out as he nodded, looking dazed. Dongmin gave a few innocent pecks to his lips, muttering sweet praises. Bin smiled, “What about you? I know you’re still hard. Should I suck you off? Or a handjob?” Dongmin kissed him sloppily on his lips, Bin easily opening his mouth to let him in. “Do what kittens do best. Suck me off,” Dongmin murmured. “Alrighty.” _

Dongmin got off him and sat by the edge of the bed, keeping a pillow between his feet after taking off his trousers and boxers. Bin adjusted his headband and pulled up the panties from the knees. He kneeled between Dongmin’s legs, knees resting on the pillow, looking up at his boyfriend who stared down at him lovingly. He took his cock in hands, licking it from the underside up to the tip and Dongmin groaned, tangling his fingers through the younger’s hair. Bin kissed it a few times before putting it in his mouth and sucked on the tip. “Shit, just like that, kitten.” 

Bin sucked on, getting Dongmin’s entire length in mouth, choking a bit. He breathed in through his nose deeply, trying to open up his throat. Dongmin’s cock felt hard and heavy on his tongue and he could taste the precum leaking from it. Spit was dripping down his chin as he sucked, his hands playing the elder’s balls. Dongmin growled low, hands tugging on the younger’s hair. Bin bopped his head just like Dongmin did to him, sinking down it and pulling back up, his tongue circling the slit on the tip. “Gosh, Binnie. Your mouth feels so good. Such a good kitten, sucking me off so well,” Dongmin moaned deeply as he praised. Bin could feel his cock twitching, he couldn’t get hard again though, he was so tired and sensitive. Bin looked up through his lashes at Dongmin as he sucked and keened around his mouth, making Dongmin buck up in pleasure. Bin nearly choked at the sudden movement and Dongmin apologised immediately, “I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Bin wiped some drool off his lips and nodded, voice hoarse, “Yeah, I’m good. You wanna use my mouth?” 

Dongmin nearly came from his words and cursed loudly. His own spit was literally smeared all over chin and lips and he was looking up at him with those cat ears and headband, looking like an obedient good boy and he offered Dongmin to fuck his mouth. “You look so hot right now, kitten. Come ’er,” Dongmin grabbed his neck and kissed him. He pulled away and looked at him, “You sure I can use your mouth?” Bin nodded and took his cock back into his mouth making Dongmin gasp. Dongmin held the back of his head, grasping a bit on the locks of his hair and thrusted into his mouth. Bin stayed still, like the good kitten he was, holding onto Dongmin’s thighs. Dongmin moaned as he snapped his hips faster, getting close to his orgasm before finally coming with growl as his head tipped backwards. Bin swallowed the cum in his mouth before he pulled away, licking his lips. Dongmin caught his breath, pulling Bin up with him as he removed the sheets and let it fall on the floor, “We can clean it later.” He got on the bed and grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table and wiped off the drool on Bin’s face. “Lay down, I’ll get some water to drink, okay?” Dongmin instructed before going to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water. Bin was already falling asleep when he came so he shook him a bit to wake him up and made him drink some water. Dongmin drank the remaining water and lied down beside him, covering themselves with a blanket. Dongmin took off his headband and choker and hugged his boyfriend close to him who buried his nose in the crook of his neck, already half asleep.

“Did you enjoy it?” Bin slurred sleepily.

“I did, very much. Thank you, Binnie.” Dongmin pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Minnie. Good night.”

“Good night, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> helluuu hehe  
> what did you think of it?  
> thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!
> 
> also for the next chapter, would you all like, you know, a more expressive and explicit content? tell me in the comments!
> 
> have a great day/night <3


End file.
